


Little More To Life

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Light Angst, Meg Masters in a Wheelchair, Resurrection, Reunions, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cas waits for Meg to wake up after Billie sends her back to help Team Free Will.
Relationships: Castiel/Meg Masters
Kudos: 28





	Little More To Life

Cas sat in a chair on the edge of the bed, his head bowed and hands clasped together as he waited for Meg to wake up. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I’m waiting for you right here. Come back to me,” he pleaded. Billie showing up again, out of the blue, with Meg in her arms had been quite a shock that he was still reeling from. The Empty posing as Meg had hurt more than expected and he thought that would be the last glimpse of the woman - demon - he loved. But apparently, Meg had a part to play, even if he apparently didn’t, and he intended to help her any way he could. He picked up her hand and rubbed his thumb on her palm, hoping to jumpstart some activity. He didn’t have to wait long - just minutes later, Meg’s eyes began to flutter and he held his breath. 

When her eyes opened, Cas let out a sob. “Clarence?” she asked in a hoarse voice.

“Welcome back, Meg.”

“You brought me back from the Empty?” she asked as he helped her sit up.

He shook his head. “No, that would be Billie - Death. She resurrected you to help us take out God.”

Meg blinked as she tried to process that bombshell. “We’re taking out God now?” She coughed, and Cas grabbed the glass of water on her nightstand, handing it over to her. She gratefully sucked down some of it before setting the glass back down.

“It’s a long story that I’ll happily explain to you with everything else.” He looked down, guilt rising up again. “I couldn’t heal you, Meg - I’m sorry. Your injuries seem to be permanent. But I found a wheelchair in storage.”

She pulled him closer to him and kissed him. “You don’t have to apologize, Clarence. I’m not dead so this is a win.” She patted the wheelchair next to him. “Now help me out of this bed.”

Cas helped her into the wheelchair and the two of them made their way to the library, where the Winchesters and Jack waited for them. “Good to see you again, Meg,” Sam told her as he stood up to greet her. He patted her shoulder then sat back down.

Dean scowled but waved at her anyway. “Meg.”

“Dean,” she shot back.

Cas rolled his eyes but turned his attention towards Jack. He smiled warmly and glanced back and forth between his son and the woman he loved. “Meg, this is Jack - my son. Jack, this is Meg.”

Speechless, Meg’s world screeched to a halt for about thirty seconds before her brain started working again. Her mouth dropped open and she gaped at the nephilim. “What!?” 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Meg. Cas didn’t tell me a lot about you - I only heard about you when you came back - but I can already tell he loves you. He hasn’t left your room in two days, just waiting for you to wake up. It was worrying but sweet.” Jack beamed at her.

Meg finally found her voice and squeezed Cas’ hand so hard it hurt. He grimaced. “You fucked someone? Who? I can’t believe you knocked someone up and have a kid! What the fuck, Clarence.”

Sam and Dean looked at the two of them in amusement while Jack looked confused. “No, you misunderstand me. Jack isn’t my biological son but the three of us are raising him together.” Cas gestured towards the Winchesters.

“Kinky,” she murmured.

“Not like that!” Exasperated, he gazed at her in fond amusement. “He’s Lucifer’s - long story that I’ll explain later - but he’s been living with us and helping us. Billie intends for him to kill God.”

Sam blew out a breath and stared at Meg in awe. “You really do love him.”

Meg sighed. “I told you he was my unicorn, didn’t I? Falling in love with an angel was the absolute last thing I ever wanted to do but here we are.”

He leaned down and kissed her. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

She blinked in shock for a few seconds. “Wow, you’ve been around the Winchesters way too long - you’ve picked up their habits,” Meg teased.

“This is gross,” chimed in Dean.

“I think they’re adorable,” Jack told him. 

“Of course you do. Meet your new mom, I guess.” Dean shrugged and stood up. “Anyone want anything from the kitchen?” 

“I’ll go with you. Jack, come with us,” Sam ordered, gesturing at him.

“But I don’t need to go,” the nephilim protested. But when he saw the looks on their faces, Jack followed his fathers out of the room. 

“Subtle,” Meg murmured, snorting.

Cas kneeled down on the floor, unable to stop staring at her. How often did they get this lucky? He didn’t want to lose her again and desperately hoped it didn’t come to that. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I knew you were coming for me,” Meg admitted, tears in her eyes. “I literally can’t remember anything else except for that certainty.”

He brushed the hair out of her eyes and beamed at the demon. “I’m just sorry it took me so long to find you, Meg. I got lost so many times along the way but I’ve never stopped loving you.” 

She laughed. “We’re sappy messes, aren’t we?”

“I think it’s okay to be sappy messes for now - the others aren’t here to make fun of us.” 

“I’ll kick their asses if they do,” Meg vowed.

“And I don’t doubt that you would.”

They headed into the kitchen to find the others, confident in each other and their belief that they could take down God. Cas couldn’t wait to tell Meg what he had been up to for the last seven years, knowing it’d take a while to tell her the whole story - he had a feeling she wouldn’t mind, however. 

Meg and Cas didn’t intend to waste this time they had together now, especially if they failed to stop Chuck (although that was their worst case scenario). And despite their misgivings, Sam and Dean were thrilled for the star-crossed angel and demon.


End file.
